


His survivor’s affair

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Prompts: project / "Sure, we have bad history, but that doesn't stop us from making a good future together." and Weekly challenge: Screwed by your neighbour for Day Sixteen at  LJ's hp_may_madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	His survivor’s affair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E for the beta. Title comes from “A man's dying is more his survivor's affair than his own.” – Thomas Mann.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Don’t turn me into your next fucking project, Angelina.” George refused to look at Angelina, though he could see her boots and skin-tight jeans at the edge of his vision. “You were Fred’s girlfriend, not mine.” Choking back a sob, George turned to the window of his flat and lifted the Firewhiskey to his mouth once more.

“You’re not just a project to me, George.” George heard footsteps come toward him. “Sure, we have bad history, but that doesn't stop us from making a good future together. Fred would have wanted –“

“Don’t!” George spun around, meeting Angelina’s eyes for the first time that night. “You have no idea what Fred would have wanted! He would never approve of you meddling in my life. He…” George trailed off as the sobs overtook him once more.

Angelina’s voice was soft at his ear. “George. You can’t let your past ruin your future. I dated Fred, loved Fred. And then we both lost him and…fell apart. I have moved forward with my life, leading me to you. I’m not trying to force you into anything and I certainly don’t consider you a project.” A soft hand rubbed along George’s shoulder. “Just think about it. A night out with the old crowd might do you good.”

As the door shut behind her, George wondered if he would ever stop feeling guilty for living.


End file.
